Forbidden Memories
by Animefreak11
Summary: Is also Action. Hisa saves lives thanks to her visions, Kya acts tough while she hides her emotions. Surprisingly they become best friends and face their dreadful memories together... Who will win? OCxHiei, OCxKurama. Complete summary inside.
1. You must be suicidal

Hello fellow readers and welcome to this fanfiction which I didn't write alone! I really hope you enjoy this as much as we love writing it! It will be kind of special, since written by two person, each of us will write a chapter and perhaps you will notice the writing style changes. Anyway please take the time to review so we can update faster hopefully and make our writing a lot better thanks to you!

**Forbidden Memories  
**Written by _Animefreak11_ & _Lunasaturn_

**Summary:** Written with Lunasaturn. Ever wondered why Hiei was so cold toward his friends? Why Kurama didn't have a girlfriend? The answer lies in this fic. Hisa has a powerful gift that gives her the power to see the future and save people's lives even though she is deathly afraid of what she sees sometimes. Kya on the other hand hides her emotions scared they would make her weak and pretends not to care for anyone but herself. There's only one person that can see through all that and he is exactly like her. They become best friends and have to face their dreadful memories together along with a persevering demon. OCxHiei, OCxKurama, enjoy your reading and leave a review if you wish.

**Characters:  
**Hisa Jashuya, 16, has black hair shoulder length, red eyes like Hiei's, usually wears a black jean, covering her shoes, and a one sleeve red shirt. She's a witch and uses a magic staff, can have premonitions, recently discovered she can become invisible if in need, and make a shield no one can break through. She likes to be alone, has no parents but inherited a precious ring and necklace she keeps on her at all time, that protect her sometimes, lets say they are in her. Her inner self is emotionally frozen from having lost everyone and everything dear to her, she thinks she can't love anyone, scared to have to endure the same pain again, but dedicates her life to saving others. She lives in a warehouse but close to Yusuke's school.

Kya Tenshi, 15, has long black hair waist-length with silver streaks running trough it. She has midnight colored eyes, usually wears a black tank top and blue jean shorts. She's a light and darkness demon and uses scythes similar to Kuroune's, her attitude is pretty bad and she likes to be alone a lot. Has no parents, were murdered by a demon that wanted her power and she was abused most of her life. She doesn't go to school but stays at Genkai's temple. She met the gang after escaping from the Fortress of Chaos, her and Hiei slowly became friends by bitting their heads off.

**Disclaimer**: We (as in both authors) do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters we borrowed for your entertainment.  
**Claimer**: Animefreak11 owns Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:** **You _must_ be suicidal...**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful baby girl who grew up into a beautiful princess, one day her prince charming will kiss her and they'll live happily ever after... No just kidding this isn't a fairy tale, sorry. This new romance started two years ago when a little light and darkness demon escaped the Fortress of Chaos, the place she was imprisoned in since her parents were coldly murdered in front of her very innocent eyes.

She never forgave the murderers and tracked them down until their guts were in her hands. Yes, a little rough for a girl of her age, but she was killed that very day, nothing could save her from grief... or so she thought. She felt helpless and tortured every minute she breathed on this earth until she met the Renkai Tentai, then it changed. Everything changed from worse to better.

There was a certain cruel demon in the Renkai Tentai, and at first sight she hated him for being so heartless, but giving him some time she discovered he actually _had_ a soul and was able to love. Of course, being the Forbidden Child he was reluctant, but Kya was able to break his barriers and penetrate the fragile heart of the fire demon. Two years past since their first meeting and now, they find life perfect... or as perfect as it can get with having to fight demons and go to school...

While Yusuke was going to school, by that I mean spending the entire time on the roof being dragged back down by Keiko, escaping her again and repeating the whole process over and over. Kurama was being a model student and attended school without a fuss, Kuwabara was... lying on the school ground unconscious, he seriously needs to stop picking fights with Yusuke... Kya was wondering in town, doing her 'job' Koenma had assigned her, to keep an eye open and kill any demon she encounters, plus who needed school when one was a demon and knew everything important?

Hisa had no parents, like Kya, she never attended school for she was too smart to start with, but unluckily she lived on the streets, feeding on the rests she found on tables or in garbage. Her goal in life? Save as many people as she can, her parents' death haunting her forever is her main reason for being willing to sacrifice her own life for others.

Having no recent meals, Hisa was really pale, fragile and thin, even though her stubbornness is what made her survive in this world. She was haunting an alley when she urgently closed her eyes and everything around her started to dim, the world spinning around her as she collided against the wall breathing hard, having yet another vision.

She saw a bank robbery, someone bravely opposing the attackers to protect the hostages, but the robbers shot her and she died instantly. Her red eyes snapped open, she thought she recognized the background, she passed in front of that bank everyday and it was always crowded, tempting some robbery there would be suicide!

No doubt the girl facing the robbers was determined, but nonetheless powerless facing four men at the same time. What to do, what to do? She knew her visions always became true, and she couldn't afford to see someone dying while she saw what happened, she _had_ to help. Standing back up on her weak feet, she ran to a near pay phone and called the police.

After two rings she heard a bored voice, "Hi police station what is your problem?"

She quickly answered, "There's going to be a bank robbery! You must send out units to intercept four thieves!"

The voice became irritated "Are you psychic? How do you know there is going to be a bank robbery?"

Clearly Hisa couldn't say more, "Please I'm begging you, it's real! Send units to Rosamond Avenue!" and with that she hung up and ran to the bank before it was too late.

Kya wondered the streets, looking around as if nothing was happening when she saw a black car skid into an alley and four men with masks coming out, they had weapons and were heading right for the bank. '_Hey are they insane or what? It's mid day!_' she thought surprised and angry while silently following them.

"Everyone stay calm we are taking over the bank!" said one guy while killing a police officer right off the bat, everyone started screaming until another guy fired at the ceiling.

"Lay on your stomachs, hands away from your body and nothing will happen to you!" another guy said while walking towards the counter to stuff all the money in a bag.

Kya stepped out of the shadows, "Not so fast! Who do you think you are? Robbing a bank during the day? You _must_ be suicidal..." she teased while taking out a knife from her pocket.

'_Faster faster faster or she'll die!_' thought Hisa while running as if fire was hot on her tail. Meanwhile Hiei had been following Kya but he lost her somewhere and now he couldn't find her.

'_Damn I knew she was good at masking her energy, but how the hell am I supposed to find her now?_' he thought angrily when he noticed a fragile figure sprinting through people in desperation. '_Odd... maybe she knows where Kya is._' he decided to follow her.

"You bitch! We told you to get on the ground!" raged a guy while charging at her with a knife of his own which she easily dodged.

"Ch, if you want to strike me I suggest you start moving faster." she mocked while sending a punch into his guts.

The guy instantly fell on his knees clutching his sore area, "Frankie get going! I'll take care of her..." and he too charged her. Again she dodged and stroke him repeatedly until he was on his knees and finally unconscious.

Hisa entered the bank to find terrified customers on the ground, two masked men on the ground, another one soon following and the last one hiding his gun behind his back. Kya watched the man fall on the ground, proud of herself, although she didn't see the last and most dangerous guy creeping behind her, prepared to shoot her in the back.

Without hesitation Hisa ran to Kya "Watch out!" and at the last minute, jumped to push her out of the fired bullet's way. Kya turned her head in the direction of the warning as she heard the detonation of a gun, and she felt herself being pushed roughly to the ground as the bullet swooshed close to her ear but dug into someone else's skin. Blood splattered on Kya's face and body as Hisa fell numbly next to her. Outside on the roof, Hiei heard the detonation and rushed into the bank...

To witness the last robber fall on his back, customers slowly getting up from the ground. "Kya!" Hiei called as he glanced around soon spotting her next to a bloody person.

"Over here Hiei." she said sadly, not bothering to look up for she knew Hiei was standing next to her already.

"What happened?" he asked frowning at the thought she could have been injured.

"I was being careless and turned my back on one of those bastards and now she's injured because of me!" Kya was holding back her tears as she reached for Hisa, "Are you okay?" asked Kya certain the answer would be negative.

A small voice answered "I'm fine..." as Hisa slowly got up from the ground holding her right shoulder in her left hand.

"No, you're not! You're bleeding... Let me help you." Kya again reached to Hisa but stopped when she heard police cars skidding madly in the street.

Kya and Hiei looked at the cops swarming in like mosquitoes, when they looked to see Hisa again, she was gone. "When did she--? Where did she go?" whispered Kya getting mad of letting her escape like that.

"Excuse me ma'am could you tell me what happened? Some people told me you were the one to knock those guys out." interrupted an officer, Kya turned her head towards the superintendent and started describing as best as she could what had happened.

"So someone saved your life by pushing you to the ground but she escaped before we could come in? Is that it?" he asked raising an eyebrow from his notepad.

Kya nodded, '_What a waste of time, I could have followed the blood trail..._' she thought absently.

'_Hn and do what? Clearly that girl didn't want any help or she would have stayed..._' commented Hiei in Kya's head.

"Yeah you're probably right." she said out loud.

"Excuse me?" questioned the officer.

"Sorry but I don't have all day so I'll be on my way now." and she disappeared leaving the officer utterly confused. Hisa had indeed escaped while the cops were bursting in the bank, unfortunately she didn't go far. As soon as she was in her habitual alley again, she had yet another vision. She saw a small man with a strange dragon tattoo on his right arm, he had fangs and a third eye and power was emanating from his body as he killed hundreds of innocent people.

Hisa shivered as her senses came back to normal. '_Why would he kill that many people? I can't prevent this! But I **must** try... it's my duty._' and with that in mind she walked out of the alley, her hang clinging to her bleeding shoulder. People were giving her strange looks but she didn't mind, she was used to being an outcast. All she needed now was to find this mysterious guy and drive him out of the city.

By the time Kya and Hiei reached Yusuke's school, everyone was gone, they all had flown home, "Where were you guys? You're late!" came a voice from behind them, both turned around and saw Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara leaning in shadows against the school wall.

"Must we explain everything we do?"

"There was a delay... bank robbery." finished Kya in a whisper.

"Indeed, you don't need to explain everything, Kuwabara was being impatient while Yusuke took a nap." chuckled Kurama stepping out of the shadows.

"We should go." they all nodded and headed out of the school ground onto the sidewalk. Sure enough, people kept glancing at them suspiciously, one girl surrounded by four guys can look a little weird, especially if she has some blood on her clothes.

Hisa walked silently on the sidewalk, somewhat invisible if it wasn't for the blood behind her. She wanted to walk her head down but she needed to find that guy from her vision. No doubt he had to be here somewhere, she was drawing near to the place it would happen, '_I **must** prevent it from happening! If I don't, then I'll never forgive myself._' she was determined to counter her vision when she felt a cold wind.

A chill ran down her spine as she looked even more around her, '_He's near... There!_' She noticed his cold blood eyes as he locked his eyes and bore into her ruby eyes, she felt his battle aura and sensed many deaths caused by his fiery spirit.

Hisa stopped walking and stepped back close to a wall, there she waited for the five people to pass her. As the crimson warrior passed by, he glared at her from the corner of his eyes and she shivered. What she failed to notice was the red hair also glancing at her, but curiosity peeking in.

'_Did you see that onna on your right Kya?_' telepathically asked Hiei to Kya.

'_No, why?_' she asked surprised.

'_She was the one from the bank._' he growled a little.

'_Yes and I was wondering why she would be bleeding._' came in the voice of Kurama.

'_Mind your own business kitsune._' snapped Hiei, he sensed that girl following them and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all...

'_I hope I won't be too late to save these innocent people. How could someone do something like that in an open space!_' Hisa thought revolted as she remembered the vision again, '_Let's just hope he'll be easy to lure..._' and with that thought in mind, she continued her silent stalking.

* * *

So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't too boring or confusing... And do not expect the following chapters to be so long, that was a lot of inspiration... U Constructive criticism encouraged and reviews appreciated. 


	2. Attacked

There goes chapter 2! Guess who wrote it! Even though I posted it... :P

**Disclaimer**: None of us I am sure, as in both readers and authors, do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, if we did, why bother writing/reading this? Unless the creator of it wants to see our fabulous imagination...  
**Claimer**: I own Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya and Minomaru, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:** **Attacked!**

Silent stalking was not easy, Hisa had to keep up with the gang as well as stay invisible and be careful not to walk too close to them after her glaring contest with the short one. She can't really say short for she _was_ the same height as him, '_I only hope he won't kill everyone around him._' she sighed as she continued stalking when she looked around and didn't find them anywhere in sight.

'_Uh oh... not good. Where could they have gone?_' and she went looking for them until she saw the beginning of a forest, without hesitation she walked in and ran a bit to catch up to them. There they were, walking as silently as before, nothing has changed, except maybe the attitude between the tall black haired and the orange haired guy.

-At the Temple-  
After the gang got to the temple Hiei and Kya told them all about the bank robbery and the mysterious girl that had saved Kya. "Who do you think she was?" Yusuke asked.

Kya just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I never even really got to thank her for what she did."

"Hn don't forget the fact that she was following us and giving me death glares." added Hiei.

"Oh yeah I wonder why, you didn't do anything to make her mad did you?" asked Kya.

"WHAT? I don't even know that stupid onna!"

"Just asking." replied Kya defensively.

Hisa had followed them all the way to the temple and was now hiding behind one of the trees. '_I have to stop him no matter what happens. Those people he's with might be in danger too._' Hisa thought. Suddenly her eyes went blank and what she saw horrified her. There were the bodies of all the guys that were with that boy, including everyone in the temple. Hisa looked up and saw him standing there with his sword drawn and it drenched in blood, his eyes glowing red.

Hisa opened her eyes suddenly and found she was still sitting under the tree. '_Oh no, he's going to kill everyone in that temple, I have to stop him before it's too late and they're all dead..._' thought Hisa before jumping onto the tree. She stopped suddenly when she sensed something coming from the forest. A demon with long green hair and red eyes jumped out of the trees and landed right in front of the temple.

Hisa stepped back a little so the demon couldn't see her, and the next thing she saw was all of them outside the temple right in front of the demon. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" yelled Yusuke.

"My name is Minomaru and I've come here to destroy you and your friends Spirit Detective." smirked Minomaru.

Yusuke just smirked and laughed, "Aw is that all? Well join the club! Every demon wants us dead."

"Watch your mouth boy." snarled Minomaru and jumped in the air, sending fire balls down on them.

"AHH I'm on fire! Help me!" yelled Kuwabara, running around in a circle screaming and yelling causing everyone to sweat drop, including Hisa and Minomaru.

"And _why_ is he on our team again." Kya pointed out.

"Every team has to have a baka in them I guess." sighed Hiei.

"Ha, you fools are weak! You can't even deal with a little fire." laughed Minomaru.

"We'll see about that, ROSE WHIP." yelled Kurama, running towards Minomaru drawing his weapon.

"Your useless toy cannot defeat me." said Minomaru, putting up a shield that reflected Kurama's rose whip and send it back at him.

"Oh no, Kurama! That's it, you're **dead**." yelled Kya, using one of her darkness arrows to try and strike him.

"Good try girl, but nearly not good enough." Once again Minomaru put up another shield, but this one was different.

The arrow turned and fired back at her throwing her against the temple wall. "Kya!" yelled Hiei. His eyes turned red and he turned back to Minomaru drawing his sword and charging at him.

Minomaru just smirked, "Perfect, you're the one I wanted anyway." Before Hiei could react, Minomaru had some kind of shard in his hand and he shot it right at Hiei going through his bandanna and into his Jagan eye.

"Hiei are you alright?" Yusuke yelled over to him. Kya and Kurama were already back up and ready to fight. Hiei though had dropped to his knees, holding his forehead in pain as a drop of blood trickled down his cheek.

"Hiei what's wrong?" inquired Kya, walking over to him.

"Kya stop! Don't go near him!" suddenly yelled Kurama.

Kya was about to ask him why but turned back to Hiei when she heard him growl. They all saw him stand up and unsheathe his katana his eyes glowing blood red.

"What's going on?" whispered Kya.

"Well I thought it'd be more fun to have him kill you all instead of me. So, it was nice knowing you spirit detectives." said Minomaru before disappearing.

'_Oh no this is just like in my vision, he's going to murder them!_' Hisa thought as she watched him move menacingly towards the others ready to strike.

* * *

Don't say short! I warned you the first chapter was longer, yes I did... in the summary box at the top! I changed it! And this is Lunasaturn writing! So show her your appreciation and review saying thank you! silence Ahem... constructive criticism appreciated. :) 


	3. To kill or not to kill

Tada! Here's chapter 3! Apparently the pairings seem... confused, I thought I made it clear enough in chapter 1 though that Kya and Hiei were good friends, so the pairings will be KyaxHiei and HisaxKurama. For your information, Lunasaturn writes even chapters, I write odd chapters... Just to let you know...

**Disclaimer**: sigh I can't believe you actually bother to read this... Don't ask! No we don't own them!  
**Claimer**: I own Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya and Minomaru, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:** **To kill or not to kill that is the question...**

Hiei unsheathed his katana and jumped in the air ready to strike whoever was in his path, it happened to be Kuwabara... Fortunately he created his spirit sword in time to block Hiei's powerful attack and was forced to the ground due to the force of the impact. "Hiei stop! It's not funny!" yelled Yusuke as he prepared his spirit gun, his index finger heating up. Hiei's icy glare turned to the detective, in a blur he was gone and Yusuke knew he had no chance whatsoever of hitting him except if...

Except if Kuwabara was able to play baseball, like he did with Rando's attacks, "Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke while running towards him to gain time. "Kuwabara remember Rando?" Kuwabara nodded, "Do the same thing with my spirit gun!" Kuwabara looked confused for a moment, but he nodded quickly after a few minutes of thinking.

Hiei blurred in front of Yusuke ready to strike, "Spirit gun!" he shouted, as expected Hiei dodged and reappeared once the danger passed. Kuwabara as planned, used his spirit sword to send back Yusuke's spirit gun, it was supposed to hit Hiei in the back...

Supposed to. Somehow Hiei avoided the blue bullet, and Yusuke was hit by his own energy blast, hey not everyone learns from their mistakes. One down, four to go. Next was Kuwabara, Hiei hit him from behind, not leaving him a chance to block, he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Kya was getting angrier by the minute, "Hiei stop this nonsense! I don't want to hurt you!" she pleaded but ready nonetheless. Hisa was thinking of ways to prevent him from killing anyone, when she saw a short girl with sea green hair come out of the temple in a rush as she probably saw what happened from inside.

"Kazuma-san!" she rushed to his side as fast as she could, "Kazuma-san are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Hiei slowly turned his murderous glare towards a so easy prey, he smirked a deadly smirk as he blurred out of sight ready to kill his beloved sister.

"Yukina watch out!" screamed Kya, running to push her out of the blade's way. Yukina looked up and saw Hiei swinging the blade, aiming right for her neck. Hisa appeared next to her and pushed her down, causing Hiei to miss Yukina's neck but cut a strand of her beautiful hair. Kurama lashed his rose whip at Hiei, who easily avoided it by using his katana. While they were fighting, Yukina looked up to see her savior and saw a girl who looked exactly like Hiei, except feminine.

"You should go back inside where it's safe." she said looking down and smiling gently, "You don't deserve to watch a battle." Yukina stared at this young girl, how could _she_ tell her she didn't deserve to watch such a scene? Kurama was thrown into a tree and Hiei was about to impale him when Kya used her scythes to block the attack, Kurama fell to the ground numbly.

Pretty soon Hiei had the advantage again, and Kya was pressed against the same tree Kurama was lying under, a blade almost cutting her head off. "Hiei please! Stop this!" she begged while using a small dagger to prevent the blade from slicing her head off her shoulders.

Hisa acted, she had to do something. Without waiting for Yukina to be safe in the temple, she ran towards Hiei even though she didn't know what to do once she'd be face to face with him. '_This girl... is wounded and yet... she's helping them?_' pondered Yukina while closing the door shut behind her.

Hisa indeed was still wounded from the bank robbery, nothing she couldn't handle but it was to her disadvantage. Kya was wasting her strength resisting Hiei's constant pressure on his katana, her vision grew fainter and just when she dropped her dagger, a shield protected her from being sliced to pieces. She would have used this opportunity to knock Hiei out, but she was unconscious herself.

Hiei glared at Kya's form as it slid down the tree and fell next to Kurama's. Slowly, he turned his cold glare to Hisa for it was she who had created a shield somehow. '_How did I do this? Why I am glowing?_' she wondered but snapped back to reality when Hiei was right in front of her ready to kill her for interfering.

Yusuke groaned as he opened his eyes to witness everyone knocked out, and Hiei trying to break a... shield? But who was this girl? He was sure he had never seen her before, yet she seemed familiar. He noticed her arm covered in dry blood as some fresh blood occasionally ran down her arm. Yusuke frowned and tried to get up to be some kind of assistance to her, yet he was too weak. All he could do was watch and hope for the best.

Hiei had enough of playing around, he forced Hisa on her knees and soon the shield disappeared. "Now you die!" he snarled, just then her eyes glowed gold, "Jaganshi, your hatred is wrongly directed." she said in a low, echoing voice.

Hiei's eyes widen, '_How could she--_'

"Fight the spell cast on you and recover your true sight!" she finished as her hands glowed bright gold as well and she put her palms on Hiei's Jagan. Hiei let out a small scream of pain as Minomaru tried to kill her while the spell still lasted. He didn't succeed, but he did create a large wound on Hisa's stomach, not that she cared at the moment. Kurama, Kya and Kuwabara all opened their eyes to see 'Hiei' swinging his katana to the girl's stomach as her golden hands touched his Jagan.

Everyone heard his scream of pain as the shard made its way out of the Jagan and onto the soil. Hiei fell numbly to the ground, his Jagan bleeding a bit as the shard disappeared. Hisa sighed, then fell on her knees again, '_Well that was... interesting. Since when can I create a shield?_' she asked herself as the others started to get back up painfully.

Yukina opened the temple door again and rushed to Kuwabara's side again, "Are you alright?" she repeated and smiled when he nodded. Yusuke, Kurama and Kya however turned their gaze to the unconscious Hiei and the bleeding unknown girl.

"Hey I know you!" exclaimed Kya arriving in front of Hisa, "You were the one that saved me at that bank robbery!" she said pointing her finger at Hisa's face, "I never got a chance to thank you, so... Thank you." she finished.

Hisa smiled faintly, "Your welcome." and she fell on the earth face first, unconscious.

* * *

So how'd you like that? I'm proud of myself... and it's vacation time too! Hehehe, please review! 


	4. Arguing and awaking

Yay for chapter 4! A row of applause to Lunasaturn for finishing this chapter! I really like it, hope you guys will too...

**Disclaimer**: What do you think? I don't even have one manga or DVD of Yu Yu Hakusho so do you honestly believe--? -.-  
**Claimer**: I own Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya and Minomaru, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:** **Arguing and awaking **

Before Hisa could hit the ground Kya caught her and held her up. "Come on you guys, we have to help her." Kya yelled to them. But none of them moved from their spots.

"Kya, I don't think we should. I mean who knows, that girl could be working for Minomaru." Kurama said softly.

"No. You're wrong. She saved my life, and she just saved all of yours." shouted Kya back at him.

"That doesn't mean anything, she could just be doing all this to gain out trust." Yusuke argued.

"She looks nice to me, lets give her a chance at least." Botan tried to convince them.

After arguing about it for a little more, they decided to help Hisa out and got Yukina to heal her wounds. "There, she should be alright, she just needs to sleep for a little while." said Yukina after she had finished healing the old gun wound and the newer wound made by Hiei earlier. Yukina then went to work on healing the others since they were all pretty beat up from fighting Hiei.

"So why do you guys think the shrimp went crazy on us like that all of the sudden?" asked Kuwabara.

"Beats me, maybe he finally really did go crazy." said Yusuke sarcastically.

"Yusuke that's not funny, Hiei almost killed all of you." yelled Botan, slapping him over the head.

"I don't think he meant to hurt us, maybe it was Minomaru." thought Kya out loud.

"We don't know that, maybe that's just an excuse to use for him to try and kill us all. I know he's been out to get me for awhile." Yusuke told her.

"But if that's true, Koenma might have to lock him away in spirit world prison." Botan told them all sadly.

"What? No, he can't do that. I know Hiei, he wouldn't just go and try to kill everyone without a good reason." Kya screamed at her.

"I agree with Kya. Hiei's not the type to just go after everyone, especially not Yukina." interrupted Kurama.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'M GONNA KILL HIM. He almost hurt my precious Yukina." sobbed Kuwabara. Everyone just stared at him and sweat dropped until Yusuke kicked him to the floor.

"Save it lover boy, now isn't the time for that." said Yusuke.

"Do you think either of them is awake yet?" asked Botan.

"Well lets go check and see." said Kya, as they headed for Hisa's room first.

-Hisa's POV-**  
**I heard the sound of arguing in the next room and slowly and painfully opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. I looked down at my wounds and saw the gunshot, and the katana wounds had both been healed.

Though they still hurt, and almost made me pass out whenever I sat up. I kept thinking of reasons why they wanted to help me, but I was broken from my thoughts when I heard talking coming towards the room and saw the door open revealing them all.

-Normal POV-**  
**Kya walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are." said Kya softly.

"My... my name is Hisa." she replied quietly.

"So... why were you following us earlier?" asked Yusuke.

"Well... it's pretty hard to explain." replied Hisa.

"Then just try your best." said Kurama, smiling at her. Hisa nodded and told them about the vision she had of Hiei and how he had killed them all.

""I followed you all to this temple so that I could stop him from hurting you." finished Hisa.

"Whoa so you can see the future?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, not really. The visions just come to me. I can't control them and they can be so scary sometimes that it's almost unbearable." replied Hisa.

"Ok... I guess you're fine then, for now." said Yusuke.

"You mean-- you trust me?" inquired Hisa, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah. For now anyway, I mean you did save us and everything." Yusuke told her.

"Well I am gonna go check if Hiei's awake yet." said Kya getting up and walking to Hiei's room. When she walked into the room, she saw that he was still asleep and shook him lightly. "Hiei, wake up. Come on you've been sleeping for hours I think you're much better now." Kya sighed and then started to think and then smirked, "Well, you asked for it."

Kya went on the other side of the bed and with all her strength, pushed him right off to the ground. "ONNA! What did you do that for?" Hiei yelled angrily. "Hey, you wouldn't get up. I had to do something. You sleep like a frickin rock." said Kya, starting to laugh.

* * *

Vacations are almost over! It's unbelievable how fast it goes... Finals approaching... (running away) Thanks for the reviews folks! 


	5. Secrets

Yippee for chapter 5! I finally typed it... between homework. sigh I can't believe on the week we get back I had 5 tests total the entire week, with 3 tests being in French only. glares at evil teacher Eeeep 3 tests in a row on Friday, one of them being a DBQ for history... -.- joy... Anyhow! Enjoy this chapter, let it be a distraction to homework... Stop procrastinating:P

**Disclaimer**: No one owns Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters **except** the creator(s)!  
**Claimer**: I own Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya and Minomaru, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:** **Secrets...**

Hiei cursed and chased Kya through the temple and following Kurama's and Genkai's advice, they took it outside before breaking anything and being forced to do chores to pay back for it. Hisa couldn't help but smile at the reaction of her... new friends? The boy with gelled hair was laughing his head off, holding his lungs; the carrot top was watching their every move and the red head shook his head in amusement.

'_They do seem like nice people..._' she thought while getting out of bed, realizing she still had her bloody clothes on. The girl with sea green hair she had seen before came in the room followed by an abnormal preppy girl with long sky blue hair in a pony tail and shining cotton candy eyes.

"Hello, you must be Hisa!" said Botan while shaking Hisa's hand with too much energy. Hisa stared at her nodding slowly, "Oh of course how silly of me to not introduce myself. I'm Botan, grim reaper to Spirit World." she continued letting go of Hisa's hand.

"Err... hello?" said Hisa timidly.

Botan clasped her hands together and Yukina smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Yukina, thank you very much for saving my life." she bowed making Hisa blush, unused to have people bow to her. Usually she was the one to do the bowing...

"N-no problem..." she replied to the innocent girl.

Kurama seemed to catch on and called back Hiei and Kya before either one had a chance of killing the other, we all know people show love in many different ways right? Yusuke and Kuwabara also came in the room and Hisa soon sat down before she felt her legs would give up on her.

"Excuse our behavior, we were so worried as to know if both you and Hiei were alright we didn't introduce ourselves properly yet..." said Kurama as Yusuke introduced himself.

"Yusuke Urameshi's the name..." he said smirking. As for Kuwabara, well...

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I vow to protect you no matter what happens!" he said while kneeling beside Hisa.

Hisa was embarrassed, she didn't know where to put herself, so many people being kind to her, very unusual.

"Ha, it's not worth telling lies... She saved our skins before and _you_'ll protect her?" remarked Yusuke rolling his eyes to the beautiful celling.

And so the argument began, "Could you guys take this outside! Thanks!" yelled Kya as she turned her head back to Hisa.

"I'm Kya Tenshi... and I'd like a word with you when we're alone." she said grumpily.

"Hn." said Hiei as he lazily walked out the door.

Kurama chuckled, "That was Hiei as you probably figured it out from us shouting his name. I am Suiichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama as everyone here does. I'll be outside if you need anything." and he left the room after Yukina and Botan.

Hisa directed her gaze to the black haired girl, '_How uncommon, her eyes are... midnight colored but so beautiful..._' she thought in awe.

Kya sensed the girl's stare on her, "Could you stop staring? It's impolite." she said roughly. Immediately, Hisa turned her gaze back to the floor. Kya bit her lip, "Err... I didn't mean it. I just wanted to... talk with you." she said smiling a bit and sat on the bed next to Hisa, who nodded and looked at Kya in curiosity.

"For a start, thanks for saving both my life and Hiei's... I don't know what I'd do without him, ever since I met him I think he became part of my routine... His grumpy face, his cute spiky hair..." Kya stated dreamily before realizing she confessed more in a stranger than the group she knew before and abruptly stopped talking and looked away.

Hisa nodded, "You like him don't you?" she said simply scrutinizing the girl's change of expression as her embarrassed face was replaced by a red blood one but faking her lack of emotions.

"Nope." she replied stubbornly.

Hisa smiled "It's so obvious you like him, there's no need to lie."

Kya glanced at the calm girl then sighed, "I don't... want to be weak... because I like someone." she said looking out the window where birds were chirping happily.

"Love is no weakness, it's a strength. If the light is out, bring in love and the light will be back on..."

Kya stared at her, "How do you-- know all this? How can you be so sure?"

Hisa smiled sadly, "I know... from experience unfortunately..." she looked away.

"When you mean by experience... are you talking about your past?" asked Kya uncertainly, Hisa nodded closing her eyes to keep a tear from falling.

She sniffed and wiped her teary eyes, "I'm sorry... I don't want to seem like a cry baby. I just don't want to talk about my past..." This seemed to end the conversation, however...

"I bet you have a pretty sad past, lost all your love ones and being betrayed by someone you thought loved you." said Kya again staring out the window. Hisa wheeled her head around to look at the girl, a perfect stranger except for the fact she saved her life twice, and yet... she saw right through her mask, as if... she had herself experienced a horrid past.

'_Just like me..._' thought Hisa.

Kya stood up, "Sorry about that, I was zoning out... I'll go get some food before it's all gone, you better come too, I think you seriously need some. Look at yourself! You only have the skin on the bones, at your age!"

Hisa smiled amused, "You sound like a mother..."

Kya looked at Hisa surprised, then laughed, "Yeah you're right... That was pretty random..."

A minute of awkward silence was established, "W-would you... be my friend?" asked Hisa breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Kya didn't answer back at first, "Of course I will! Only if you promise... not to tell anyone what I told you... You know... about Hiei." she finished in a whisper. Hisa smiled gladly and nodded, "Right... now let's get some food!" said Kya grabbing her new friend's hand and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

'_I'm lucky I have a guide for this maze... I think I would have gotten myself lost and they would have found my skeleton in fifty years from now..._' thought Hisa looking around. Unbeknown by the two newly made friends, Hiei had been standing outside, right under the window, listening closely to their conversation...

"Hn." and he left with a smidge of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

I apologize for any typos or grammar errors, this stupid spell check won't work for some odd reason... Reviews appreciated. 


	6. Burning memories

Yay another chapter! It's so-- mouth is being covered by Kurama You wouldn't want the plot to be out would you? shakes head Good girl now on with it...

**Disclaimer**: You want another one? pants My fingers are numb, but they'll write "We don't own nothing"  
**Claimer**: I own Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya and Minomaru, and we both own the plot!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:** **Burning memories**

After their conversation the two new friends made their way to the kitchen where they saw Yusuke and the others chewing down on food. "Hey you better have saved some for us." Kya told them.

"Hey, you snooze you lose." bluntly replied Yusuke with his mouth full of food, until Keiko bashed him in the head.

"Yusuke chew with your mouth closed."

Kya just rolled her eyes and whispered to Hisa, "You'll get used to this." Hisa tried to hold back a laugh when Keiko had hit Yusuke.

"Kya! Hisa! Here I saved some food for you two." Yukina told them, smiling as she handed them some food when they sat down. Kya sat down in her usual seat in the middle and Hisa sat between her and Kurama.

"Serves you right Urameshi, you should be polite." proudly said Kuwabara, trying to impress Yukina.

"Kazuma you're so nice." Yukina said softly sitting back down beside him.

"Gimme a break." mumbled Yusuke, before stuffing his face with food once again.

"So Hisa, I see you and Kya became fast friends! That's kinda surprising." said Kurama.

"Why? Is it hard to believe or something?" Hisa asked him.

"Heck yeah, we've know her for years now, and it took us six months for her to even talk to us." Yusuke spoke up.

"Hn." was all Kya said before excusing herself and going outside for a walk.

"Uh was that my fault?" nervously asked Hisa.

Kurama smiled at her and shook his head, "No she gets like that a lot. She likes to be alone most of the time." Hisa held back her blush as he smiled at her, and went back to eating her food.

-At Genkai's Training grounds-  
Kya threw both her scythes hard and fast into the air at a pretended enemy, and caught one as it came back, but slightly missed and ended up having the blade hit her hand instead. "Ahh, great, just great." she groaned, glaring at her hand. She had always fought and trained for hours every day.

It was how she was taught when she was just a small child, no amount of love or happiness could ever make the pain inside her disappear. The memories assaulted her mind every day and night, just thinking about it made her fuel with rage and anger. Kya gripped the crystal around her neck that her mother had made for her and thought back to when she had lost her mother and father.

-Flashback, 15 years ago-  
A younger Kya, around five, was playing in a field with her two parents. The young Kya was picking a few flowers to give to her mother. That was the only part of the memory Kya loved, but the peace was shattered when the sky grew dark and in an instant, she had saw both her parents being slashed and murdered.

It was horrible. Something no five year old should ever have to see. There, standing above them, was a tall demon with his sword drawn. His long black hair flying in the wind over his face covering his whole face except for his piercing green eyes.

That demon who she came to know as Ryukhan, had kidnapped her and taken her to his fortress. To her surprise there were other children there too. It turned out Ryukhan had gone all over Makai, kidnapping children that possessed special powers and trained them to be heartless killers. Kya though, was beaten and trained the hardest. At age seven, Ryukhan had fifty to seventy guards attacking her at once. And afterwards they would leave her beaten and bloody on the ground.

Since Kya was half light and darkness, Ryukhan planned to kill her at a certain age and take all her power for himself. But when she was thirteen she managed to somehow escape and ended up running for her life everyday from Ryukhan's attack guards, though surprisingly she managed to kill every one of them.

Kya soon made friends with some passing demons and almost even fell in love with one. But when she told them what kind of demon she really was, they rejected her. Except for the one named Haru, he said he still cared about her, but like all the rest he betrayed her as well and sold her location out to Ryukhan for power.

After that day she no longer trusted anyone... until she met the spirit detectives. Koenma had ordered them to retrieve her and look after her. She had learned that if her power was ever really unleashed she could become more powerful then all three demon lords put together.

Like Yusuke had said, it was about six months before she talked to any of them for real. They had even helped her kill Ryukhan and avenge her parents, but even after she killed him her pain remained. A few months before she killed him though she learned that she had a brother and he was there as well.

Kya fought hard to save her brother Kimeko, but he was under Ryukhan's control and, just like her parents, he was killed right in front of her. The rage that built up inside her had helped her defeat him. But it still hurt, her heart ached so badly that after she killed him, for the first time in ten years, she let the tears fall from her eyes. All the pain she held back was built up and she could no longer contain it. Kya would have remained on the ground if someone had not been there holding her close, she was surprised to see that it was Hiei.

She had grown closer to the spirit detectives that day, even though she would never admit it, she had even fallen in love with Hiei. From there on, they had spent more time together and learned about each other's pasts. But inside she was frightened to show she cared for him. She was afraid of being betrayed by someone that she was close to.  
-End Flashback-

Kya sighed, reliving her memories made tears build up in her eyes but she shut them away. A streak of pain alerted her to the wound in her hand but decided to ignore it. '_I deserve this pain all of it, my family died because of what I was. I am the one that should have died not them._' Kya thought sadly looking up at the blue sky, not knowing that she was being watched by a certain nosy fire demon. The one thing that could always frighten a warrior was their memories.

* * *

There I can say it was sad now! Reviews encouraged and highly appreciated! 


	7. Insect issues

(a fly passes by) Oh it's time for a new chapter! Hahaha... Why aren't you people reviewing more? We really need encouragement, really... we do. A **contest** is now open, the person who reviews most will get a special- (mouth is covered) Lunasaturn: Don't give it out! n.n;; Sorry folks, just review and see what happens in the later chapters...

**Disclaimer**: o.o Still? dies Ghost: She owned nothing, just like Lunasaturn unless she was hiding the truth all along... :P silence You weren't? ... Were you?  
Claimer: Animefreak11 owns Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya, Minomaru, Haru and Ryukhan, and we both own the plot as usual! Even if writer's block shows its ugly face...

**Chapter 7:****Insect issues...** (no not tissues)

Hisa had finished eating without a word, she knew Kurama kept glancing at her, she felt his gaze every time she looked down. Something caught her attention, '_Hiei's not here... He must have followed Kya when she left... If only he knew how much she cares about her, well it's not that hard to guess..._' she thought restraining a smile from spreading on her lips. "What's so funny Hisa?" asked Yusuke dumbfounded, Hisa shook her head and looked down, smiling more to herself and standing up she put her dishes away.

"If you'll excuse me." she politely said as she walked out, even though she felt closer to the gang she still wanted some time alone. Walking through the garden, a small breeze picked up, causing her hair to sway in front of her face, Hisa stopped and let the wind embrace her. How she liked to feel her hair moving on its own, she closed her eyes and waited for the wind to slowly regress, tilting her head she thought she heard someone walk behind her.

Turning around she saw no one, shrugging she continued walking towards the forest. Kurama sighed relieved that she didn't spot him, '_I shouldn't even be following her... But I couldn't resist, it's like I need to be alone with her..._' Kurama reasoned with himself, but kept following Hisa further in the woods. While Hisa was wondering without directions in the forest, Kya had finished training and was tending to her wound to her hand when she sensed Hiei's familiar energy.

"Hiei... Want something?" asked Kya as she wrapped the piece of cloth around her hand. Hiei jumped off the branch he was resting on and blurred next to Kya, "Hn." he replied as usual, Kya raised an eyebrow "Should have known nothing else would come out of your mouth..." she smirked as Hiei glared. Kya picked her scythes up and with a quick motion, put them back in their sheathes on her back, Kya then walked over to a tree and leaned against its bark.

"So... ya want something or not?" she asked again raising another eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her. Hiei nodded and calmly walked over to Kya and leaned next to her, "You had quite an interesting conversation with that new girl..." said Hiei smirking, but acting as if he wasn't interested, "Want to talk about it?" he added as he glanced at the stuttering Kya. "You- You heard? Everything? But... that was private you jerk!" her face had changed from pinkish salmon color to red blood.

Oblivious to the bickering taking place only a few feet away from where Hisa was wondering, she continued walking, observing the beauty of trees and the occasional birds flying by. Hisa found the most perfect spot she could have thought of, close to a small spring there was some cute looking moss, some flowers blooming covering the moss in perfect harmonization. Hisa smiled to herself '_That's perfect! And the day light is just at the right place... If only I had brought some paper to draw on..._'

Kurama looked in wonder at Hisa and bashed himself on the head for not having a camera because _that_ picture would be the most beautiful picture he would ever have taken, a beautiful background combined with a beautiful girl under an outside light... Ok I confess, maybe Kurama wasn't thinking the exact same thing n.n;; Hisa propped down on the comfortable moss and crossed her legs, then stared at the calm water and the insects which seemed to skate on its surface.

Kurama made himself comfortable on the branch he was sitting on, he felt he was going to be here for a long time as Hisa closed her eyes. '_Concentrate on your breathing, listen to your environment..._' repeated Hisa to herself trying to meditate. As Hisa tried to relax her brain she found it impossible to stay calm as flashbacks of all the visions she had had in her life before flashed in front of her eyes once again. Hisa's body started to shake uncontrollably, Kurama frowned at this sight but before he could think of something else he saw Hisa smile, "Kurama you're close by aren't you?"

Kurama's eyes widen in amazement, he came down the tree and sat next to her and noticed she still had her eyes closed. "H- how did you know I was there?" he asked unsure if she was able to pick up demon's energy, a mere human... "That smell, roses... There aren't roses in forests at least not here... and they don't smell as good as yo-" Hisa interrupted herself at the confession she half made. But it was true, Kurama did smell good, saying that to a guy doesn't necessarily mean anything right? Kurama chuckled, "You have a very sensitive nose..." he replied smiling.

Hisa kept the blush to creep on her cheeks and nodded a smile instead, "Are you cold?" frowned Kurama as Hisa shivered more intensely. "No, I'm- I'm seeing all my visions again... It's not a pretty sight..." she replied shaking her head. Kurama stayed silent, not knowing what to say, Hisa bit her lip as her worst vision flashed in front of her "Gosh I hate those..." she muttered to herself rubbing her temples, she opened her eyes and looked at Kurama smiling sadly.

Kya and Hiei had finished bitting each other's heads off, and of course Hiei had won and now wore his triumphant smirk on his face. Kya sighed and gave up, she walked absentmindedly to another tree and sat against it, Hiei followed her, first because he had nothing else to do, second because he wanted to wear that smirk on his face a while longer... Kya noticed a bee flying by and followed its path until it disappeared from her sight, a minute later three more bees passed by, followed by more and more...

"That's strange... It's not time for bees to be out... It's too early." remarked Kya as more bees flew in front of her, but this time they didn't leave, they stayed and slowly formed a wall around Kya and Hiei. Hiei grunted and pulled out his sword, Kya stood up and unsheathes her scythes "There must be a demon near by, there is way too many bees... They don't all belong to the same nest." she noticed different sizes and colors of bees. "Hn. I don't care I'll kill them all the same..." replied Hiei lunging at the wall of bees.

Hisa looked down at the moss and spotted an ant running around as if crazy, Hisa giggled and observed the ant disappear in a hole close to her sitting spot. Another ant came out of the same hole and Hisa frowned and stood up, "Something wrong Hisa?" asked Kurama worried, "This ant... It's red, and the ant that went in before was black... It's not normal, they normally fight each other..." replied Hisa backing away from that hole as more ants emerged from it. Kurama also stood up and backed up close to Hisa, taking out a rose from his hair, Hisa looked at him in wonder '_How can a rose help?_'

The ants seemed to grow larger as more came out of multiple holes, the red ants were drooling acid causing the moss to disappear in a yellow liquid, bubbles popped and the gas coming out of them was intoxicating. Hisa raised her left arm to her face and covered her nose with her sleeve, as Kurama's rose transformed into a rose whip. "You better stand back Hisa." said Kurama taking a defensive stance, Hisa looked around but saw no escape as they were surrounded, Hisa just backed up against Kurama's back. The ants clicked their mandibles together and Kurama attacked, lunging at the ants while Hisa watched from behind, anxiously.

Hiei and Kya were fighting against the bees who seemed to grow larger after each attack, "It's no use! Every time we hurt them they grow in size!" yelled Kya landing on one knee and shifting her weight on both her arms in front of her; Hiei sliced a bee in two, and landed next to Kya, panting and sweating. The bee fell to the ground, but a red glow surrounded it and it glued itself back together as it grew larger. Kya stood up, readying herself for another attack as two small bees flew up from behind them and stung them both in the neck. Kya slapped one hand on her neck, killing the bee while Hiei sliced it.

Kya dropped to her knees as Hiei fought the urge to imitate her, "Are you- ok?" asked Kya although she knew the answer wasn't 'yes' but Hiei nodded, looking rather pale. The bees formed another circle around them and a laugh was heard, getting fainter and fainter as if the demon had some place else to be... Kurama sliced more ants, but they kept coming back to life and spraying him with their acid, well at least tried, he dodged every time. Hisa had had occasions to fight but she preferred not to unless she was forced to, in this case she decided to avoid fighting and to dodge the streaks of acid thrown at her.

Kurama looked behind him to check on Hisa, she was still protecting her nose with her sleeve and had a hard time dodging all those acid jets as ants charged. Kurama felt something sticky and burning on his stomach and turned his head back to see some yellow liquid dripping from his body. Hisa turned and saw Kurama falling on his knees, "Kurama!" Hisa ran toward him as the circle of ant closed tighter and tighter around them. Hisa bit her lip, '_If only I could protect him..._' she thought helplessly when a barrier was created around him.

Kurama's eyes widen, "A- a shield?" he looked toward Hisa, "How?" Hisa shook her head, "I don't know... It's just as before..." Kurama remembered Yusuke telling him of the shield that protected Kya. A deep laugh was heard, "How sweet of you to protect him, but it's too late. The poison will devour him inside out, just like your two other friends... How lucky you are to be the only one non poisoned yet unprotected... An easy prey." Hisa's eyes widened, Kurama tried to stand up but the poison was already affecting him, "Two others- Kya!" Hisa stood up but saw the ants waiting for orders.

"Surrender the jewels to me now and I may consider sparing your life." said the voice again, Hisa thought she had heard that voice once before but right now, there were other priorities. "Jewels? I don't- have any..." replied Hisa truthfully, what in the world was this person or demon talking about? "Don't play fool with me girl! But fine, if you insist I suppose I'll kill all your friends right now." he shouted then a snap was heard as a buzzing sound was heard, drawing closer.

Hisa knelt beside Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder, she was allowed through the shield so at the moment she was half protected. A moment later, some ants "stepped" aside, leaving enough space for the bees to fly in and drop next to Kurama a weak looking Kya and a pale Hiei. The giant bees sticked around above the giant ants as the circle closed even smaller around the four friends, Hisa hurried to Kya worriedly, seeing as she was helpless, she wished she could at least give them protection, and two other shields appeared.

"Haha you're pathetic! I think I'll just kill all of you, but you first so I can finally have the jewels." said the voice amused, Hisa looked around for something to defend herself with, she only spotted Kurama's rose but it was cut in half, everything seemed helpless as the bees prepared their stingers and the ants their acids. Hisa could see Kya trying to stand up, but she made her sit back down quickly. "You're in no condition to fight!" scolded Hisa, "Ch you can talk, you can fight but you don't know with what and you're not protected by your shields. Why aren't you protecting yourself?" replied Kya.

Af11: Ok I'm really sorry for this sucky chapter... T.T But truly I lacked ideas... Evil writer's block! stabs it  
_Yusuke_-.- That was long and boring...  
Af11: Well like I said Yusuke if you ever listen to me, writer's block... O.O It's still long though, sorry 'bout that! Review please!

**Sonya-White-Angel**: Hehe thanks a lot! We're glad you like this story and thanks for the review!

**XxXRoseVixenXxX**: o.0 Your computer blew up? Whoa... That sucks! But hey at least you're back now! I'm really glad you like this new story and err... I think I write odd chapters and Lunasaturn even but I'm the one updating though she does all the hard work! That's why we all love her! Thanks for the review! Hehe...


	8. What the hell?

We love ALL the wonderful reviewers thank you so much! And don't mind the title, we had no clue at all... And sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'll remember to write the next chapter quickly... Before going to Florida that is...

**Disclaimer**: Nothing changed... Nope nothing at all... We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Claimer: Animefreak11 owns Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya, Minomaru, Haru and Ryukhan, and we both own the plot as usual!

**Chapter 8:****What the hell?**

Hisa didn't have time to answer, for Kya had pushed her out of the way of a few dozen bee's that were behind her, and Kya ended up getting stung by some of them. "Hisa, are you alright?" yelled Kurama as he fought to keep the ants and bee's at bay. "Yeah I think so, oh no, Kya look out." Hisa yelled as she saw more bee's heading towards her.

"Dammit don't worry about me, use your shields or something to protect yourself." Kya yelled back at her trying not to pass out from the poison. Hisa nodded understanding and tried her best to form a barrier with her energy, but it abruptly backfired.

"What the hell was that?" Hiei asked. "Me." The voice said again. Suddenly all the bees and ants retreated, and in their place appeared Minomaru. "It's you again." Kurama whispered, and went to help Hisa up. "Yes, I am so glad you remember me. Especially you Hiei, I had a lot of fun with you last time." Minomaru smirked. "So your the bastard who made me try to kill everyone." Hiei glared coldly at him.

"Yes I did, but I was trying to have you kill those two." Minomaru said pointing to Hisa and Kya. "Why do you want us dead so badly?" Hisa asked. "That I won't reveal just yet, but your pasts will both catch up with you, neither of you can run from what you are. Hisa you will never escape your horrific visions, and Kya you will never escape the hatred and loneliness that every demon has towards you." Minomaru laughed as he taunted them.

"Shut up, I could care less about what other demons think of me, I accepted what I was a long time ago, and I won't let some bug demon freak overpower me." Kya said flitting toward him and throwing her scythe straight toward him. Kurama pulled out his rose whip and used the last bit of his energy and swung it at Minomaru at full force.

"Hmm you'll soon find out that your little toys are no match against me." Minomaru told them grabbing the whip and pulling it along with Kurama and slamming him to the ground. While catching Kya's scythe and hurtling it around back toward her and stabbing her in the back. "KURAMA." yelled Hisa and run over to him. "Are you alright, wake up please Kurama."

Minomaru smirked and started to disappear. "I think I've done enough damage for now, but I will be back to cause some more. It's more fun toying with you all." Minomaru laughed as he disappeared. "He's going to pay for doing all of this." Hiei growled. "But Hiei, we have to get Kya and Kurama back to the temple they're hurt really bad, and I know you are too." Hisa said trying to help an unconscious Kurama up.

Af11: Don't be mad for the shortness, Lunasaturn is experiencing.. Well some trouble, writer's block got to her plus her brother is... very ill so she has other priorities... Please understand that.  
_Yusuke_: Sick? Like that?  
Af11: It's not for me to say, but I really hope he'll come out of it alright. Please review!

**fallentenshi**: Lol well I hope you're not forcing yourself too much, you do have to enjoy it you know it's not an obligation ;; but if you like it I'm glad and will pass the thanks to Lunasaturn as well. Thank you so much for the review! Really it means a lot! gives Kurama plushie

**bookwormloverjen**: Next time you review I'll use bwlj :P I'm surprised you could even go on fanfictions websites at school... Here the librarian would probably kill me, of course I avoid the library as much as possible! It hates me I swear! Ahem anyway, thanks so much for the review we really appreciate it! gives Hiei plushie

**XxXRoseVixenXxX**: Lol! I agree with you, what to do without a computer? T.T Life would be so boring, no fanfictions, no cute pictures of our favorite anime... gasp Nooooo! ;; Luckily it happened to me only for a week... -.- but it was like hell... Thanks for the review and I'll read your story!

**RoseFire-shadow666**: Glad you liked it and thank you for the review!

**lover of anime fanfics**: Why thank you very much, we appreciate you like our hard work... Hehehe and dancing is good... P


	9. Coming back?

There goes chapter 9, I won't be able to update starting Tuesday because I'm leaving for Florida then when I come back it's school time again... So Happy Spring Break everyone and w00t for DisneyWorld and band trips!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly enough, nothing changed. I now own an InuYasha bag though!  
Claimer: Animefreak11 owns Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya, Minomaru, Haru and Ryukhan, and we both own the plot as usual!

**Chapter 9:****Coming back? **

Hiei glared one last time where Minomaru was standing before he disappeared, and nodded, wincing ever so slightly as he picked up the unconscious Kya after pulling out her scythe from her back. Hisa tried to carry Kurama but he was taller and heavier than she was, so she shifted her body to put herself under Kurama and as she held both Kurama's hands to her neck with one hand, she used her other hand to push herself off the ground.

Breathing a little harder now, Hisa looked around to spot Hiei but he had already left, probably extremely worried about Kya's injuries. Hisa bent forward and grabbed Kurama's leg, letting go of his arms she grabbed his other leg and it was as if he was having a piggy back ride. Trying not to stumble face first on the ground, Hisa took a step forward... this was going to be a long way back.

Hiei had indeed already left and was at the temple, being questioned by a shocked Yusuke and Kuwabara. "How did that happen?" "Who did that?" "What happened to you?" were questions asked at the same time, Yukina had already started to heal Kya but the poison was still flowing in her veins. Hiei tried to answer them but was cut off every time he tried so he gave up and just sat next to Kya who was laying on the couch.

Hisa felt the blood from Kurama's injuries being absorbed by her clothes and she thought she felt Kurama's skin get colder by each passing minute. '_He's loosing too much blood and I'm too slow! What to do?_' she thought helplessly, swallowing back hesitation she shifted Kurama's body on her back and continued her slow progression, she was going to make it to the temple in time, or she would never forgive herself.

"Hiei you're bleeding too, why didn't you say so?" asked Yusuke bemused by Hiei's actions. Hiei glared in response as Yukina finished healing Kya, "The bleeding stopped but we still must take the poison out, it could kill her shortly." stated Yukina in her soft voice. Hiei's eyes widened along with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, "But how are we supposed to do that?"

Kurama winced as Hisa stopped once again, she never would have thought the way to the temple would be so long. Unless of course she got lost, '_I can't be lost! Not now! Of all the times to get lost!_' she grew angry with herself and stopped walking, bending so that Kurama's head was on her shoulder. "Hold on Kurama, I'll get you out..." she whispered.

"Hiei, where's Kurama and that new girl? You know Hisa, she went out too this morning." asked Kuwabara not seeing them present. Yukina finished healing Hiei as Kya fluttered her eyes open to see a ceiling, "What happened? Where's Minomaru?" she asked sitting up on the couch.

"Hn, he cowardly vanished." said Hiei standing up to head outside, "Wait where's Hisa? And Kurama?" inquired Kya willing to go with Hiei who turned around his eyes softening a little, "I'll go get them, you stay there to rest. You need it." and he blurred out of sight. Kya sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, exhausted indeed.

Hisa advanced more, oblivious she was headed right to the middle of the forest, unfortunately she wasn't really paying attention where she was walking because Kurama had just moved a little, causing her to trip on a rock. Everything was going slowly as she shut her eyes, instinctively putting her arms to somewhat catch herself as she fell on some branches.

Thud. Hisa cracked an eye open to see red, Kurama's hair, she sighed in relief it wasn't blood that she knew she was soaked with. Suddenly Hisa felt really tired, her little trip had stolen her energy, "Hi- sa?" asked a whisper, Kurama had awaken. Hisa used the last bit of energy she had to push herself off the ground, but quickly grabbed Kurama before he rolled dangerously off her back.

Hiei came to a halt at the battle field, he could smell Kya's blood mixed with his own and Kurama's. But where was he? He looked around and saw light footsteps heading to the center of this dreadful forest, '_Foolish onna, incapable of finding her way back._' Hiei once again blurred out of sight, searching for his injured friend.

"Kurama?" pleaded Hisa as he opened his eyes once again, "Are youalright?" he asked showing concern in his eyes. Hisa smiled, "I'm just fine. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you to the temple, don't die because of me. Please don't die!" Kurama only smiled back, shutting his eyes once again.

Hisa felt despair building up inside her, she used her dirty hands, that she rubbed on her pants to get them cleaner, to apply it on the wound, more or less preventing blood flow out of the body. "He'll make it." came a voice from behind Hisa, she jumped around to see Hiei standing in his greatness.

Hisa could feel gratefulness filling up her heart and she smiled broadly to show her gratitude. "I'll take him. You turn around and head back to the temple." said Hiei, carefully slinging Kurama on his shoulders, Hisa nodded in understanding, pushing herself up again.

Hiei disappeared in a flash as Hisa was left alone, in this deserted forest. She headed in the direction Hiei had pointed out earlier and found the weight on her shoulder's gone, it was much easier to sail through those gigantic woods. Flapping of wings was heard above Hisa's head, she looked up instantly then walked on faster, trying to ignore the sound of footsteps behind her.

Hiei had arrived at the temple and lucky for Kurama it wasn't too late, his blood loss had been great but Yukina healed him in no time, all he needed now was some rest. "Hiei?" Hiei slided off the window sill and sat next to Kya, looking at her with an interrogating look. "How are your wounds?" Kya asked trying to hide her concern but it was visible nonetheless.

"Hn, I'm fine. You should get some rest though, you're exhausted." he replied locking his eyes in Kya's. Kya smiled, "You butt head! I'm fine!" she said trying to stand up but soon finding it very difficult to do so without feeling great pain in her back where her own scythe had stabbed her. "See? Now stay there." insisted Hiei standing up, "Where's Hisa?" she asked again, worried about her new friend.

"She's coming back." "On her own? What are you crazy? Go get her!" shouted Kya enraged that something may happen to her new found friend. "Hn, I'm no one's dog." replied Hiei as he blurred out of sight, Kya smiled "Thanks Hiei." she whispered as she laid back down on the couch, closing her eyes.

Hisa's heart was beating fast, she was sensing something close by but she wasn't sure it was footsteps, it sounded like... gliding. Soon her fast walk turned into a jog, the gliding kept her pace, right on her tail, the jog turned into a run as Hisa tried to see where she was headed, but the density of the branches of the trees kept most of the sunlight on top, leaving the forest in a dark, somewhat lighted aura.

The gliding seemed to increase its speed as Hisa took in sharp raspy breaths, she jumped over roots, ran in branches, in bushes getting grazed while doing so, '_What is this thing? Leave me alone!_' thought Hisa her lungs burning for fresh air as she stopped at a familiar clearing. Breathing heavily Hisa glanced around, "That's where" she started as the gliding was accompanied by a hissing sound.

Hisa wheeled around, panting as she stepped back blindly, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to see what had been hunting her for quite a while now. Stepping back Hisa knocked something further back and as she turned to see what is was, the ground shook beneath her feet, throwing her to the ground.

Now able to see what the metal sound had been Hisa recognized Kya's scythe, her eyes widened as she carefully grabbed the handle and stood up somewhat confident. The gliding stopped and what seemed like a laugh erupted, "Ningen, will you try and defy me?" hissed the low, growling voice.

Hisa's grip on the scythe tightened as she stood her ground, her breathing slowly laboring into an even pace. Meanwhile Hiei was in a tree, trying to sense her but he didn't have to sense her energy, he could smell Kurama's blood all over her on faint scent. "Hn."

Hisa took another step back, and another then turned around and ran as fast as she could, the sunlight now more visible as there were fewer branches on the trees. Hissing was heard as the gliding started out faster than before, Hisa bit her lip as she continued running towards the sunlight, her grip on Kya's scythe stronger than ever. She could feel herself being trapped in between something but what?

Af11: Please excuse the OOCness... And that was longer because chapter 8 had been a little short. Hope you liked it though!  
_Yusuke_: I don't get it... Why don't I have a bigger role?  
Af11: Stop whining! Or you won't have a say in anything! It'll come later... Please review!

**AnonymousHieiFan101**: Cool pen name! Lol I say that a lot... You're hooked huh? Well I hope you'll stay hooked on for the rest of their incredible adventure! Err... Yeah cough anyway... Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Lost and found

Thank you all wonderful reviewers! I hope you'll appreciate this chapter, though a bit short I admit, but Lunasaturn wrote it in-- 2 days? claps Wonderful!

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho does indeed belong to someone, but not me nor Lunasaturn! T-T Unfortunately...  
Claimer: Animefreak11 owns Hisa and Lunasaturn owns Kya, Minomaru, Haru and Ryukhan, and we both own the plot as usual!

**Chapter 10:** **Lost and found**

Hisa gripped the scythe even tighter looking around desperately and gasped, seeing something wrap around her and two yellow eyes staring at her coldly. A giant demon snake had smelled the blood from the fight earlier and decided to come and see if there was anything to eat and had found Hisa in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"So it looks like I've found myself a tasty looking girl." The snake hissed as it stared hungrily at her. "N-- no let me go!" Hisa whimpered and struggled to free herself from the snake's grasp. She looked at the scythe in her hand and closes her eyes stabbing the scythe into the snakes skin.

"SSS nice try, but not good enough, a little thing like that will barely hurt me." the snake hissed at her making her freeze completely. '_What am I going to do?'_ Hisa thought trying to think of a way to escape.

Kurama shifted and painfully opened his eyes and looked around seeing that he was back at the temple laying down on the other couch. "W-- what happened?" Kurama whispered to Yukina who was watching over him and Kya.

"You, Kya, Hisa, and Hiei all got into a fight with that Minomaru guy and got hurt very badly. Hisa was trying to carry you back here. But Hiei came and got you, I think Kya made him go back out earlier to look for her. Kurama's eyes widened hearing this.

"Y-- you mean that Hiei left Hisa in the forest by herself?" Kurama chocked out. Yukina nodded and said. "Yes but he went back out to find her. They should be back soon."

Yukina looked over at Kya worriedly, she knew that he poison was still inside of Kya, and that it was only increasing her pain. But she didn't know what to do, or how to remove the poison, she had already tried her healing powers and they didn't work.

"Yukina, whats wrong?" asked Kurama trying to sit up. "I'm worried about Kya, that poison is still inside her and it looks like she's getting worse." replied Yukina as she saw Kya starting to breath heavily and sweat appeared on her.

Hisa had tried as hard as she could to struggle away from the demon snake but it was no use. "It wassss fun watching you sssssstruggle but now you will die." hissed the snake and lunged at her ready to devour her, Hisa shut her eyes tightly waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt herself fall to the ground, Hisa opened her eyes and saw Hiei beside the now the dead snake, his katana soaked in the snakes blood.

"Hn you need to be more careful when you walk around this forest girl." Hiei said rather ruffly. "Now follow me or else I'm going to leave you here." Hiei told her and started to walk back to the temple. Hisa flinched at his ruff words but stood up and followed closely behind him, back to the temple.

"T-- thank you for saving me Hiei." Hisa whispered before they entered the temple. Hiei kept walking and just hn'ed and walked inside followed by Hisa.

Hisa saw Kurama and immediately ran to his side. "Yukina is he alright?" she asked looking down at Kurama who had fallen asleep earlier.

"Yes Kurama will be fine but… Kya is getting worse. I've tried to heal her and get the poison out of her, but I can't." Yukina told them looking down sadly and then looking back up at Hiei. "If we don't get the poison out of her soon, Kya will die before the night is over."

Af11: Another cliffie! It proves I'm not the only one that can be evil, Lunasaturn too! Wait, or am I rubbing off her? O.o  
_Yusuke_: Cha! Yeah right, in your dreams! If you have any...  
Af11: twitches Yusuke, you'll pay for that! And I'll be more evil to you then. Review please!

**AnonymousHieiFan101**: Lol well I'm sure you like otherwise you wouldn't have picked it... Wait, I'm rambling again... . Ahem! ;; Thanks for the review!

**Sonya-White-Angel**: Thanks, though I thought it was kinda... not so good... cough But it doesn't matter what I think as long as the readers like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess Kandra**: Lol we'll try to write more just for you! As long as you don't flame us for not writing enough... :P Just joking, at least I hope so! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**XphycokittieX**: Yay for new reviewers! glomps Oops! Didn't mean to suffocate you I swear! . Err... lol Are that bored that you really wait for updates? Wait-- ignore that! That was my other self typing, not me! It's the truth I swear I swear! . Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
